


Dealing with

by dreamingoutloud8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingoutloud8/pseuds/dreamingoutloud8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in his last year of college.... it's fine</p><p>Having a boyfriend who is in the national team of volleyball.... it's fine</p><p>Having strangers asking him about his relationship with Kageyama.... it's not fine at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> This is something I have in my mind for a while, I know is a rare pair but I really love them 
> 
> This characters don't belong to me

“um… excuse me, Tsukishima?” the blond looked up to the girl that was standing in front of him, she looked nervous and Kei could see others girls looking at them intensely, he guessed they sent her to ask him something

 

“do you need something? I’m a Little busy here” and it was true, all he want to do was finish his homework, go home and spend the rest of the day with the Little bastard he has as a boyfriend who had been gone for a month for a training camp with his team, and even though he would never say it out loud, he really miss him. He was done with his homework, he was just checking he didn’t forget anything, so he didn’t have the humor to talk with this girl

 

“yeah, it just….” She looked behind her and saw the other girls, then looked again at Kei, he just raised an eyebrow “I hear a rumor and it’s really a big one, so I was just wondering if you could tell me if it’s true?”

 

“You know you shouldn’t believe rumors, mostly all of them are just things people create for fun and to have something to talk about” Tsukishima started putting all his stuff in his bag, he was tired and he didn’t want to deal with some stupid rumors

 

“so isn’t it true you and Kageyama Tobio are dating?!” the girl asked him almost yelling when he stand up and walked to the exit of the library

 

He stopped walking, _so they’re starting to wonder_  Kei thougth when he heard what the girl said. He and Tobio had talked about it before, if it would be okay to let people know (beside their family and Friends because they already know) about they relationship, they came to the conclusion that they don’t really care, if they found out they wouldn’t denied it, but that doesn’t mean they would tell everyone that cross their way, after all, the both of them like to have their personal life private. He looked over his shoulder at the girl “to be honest, that’s not of you business” and he walked away, he left the girl confused but he didn’t care

 

Finally when he was home, he only had the time to closed the door when Tobio put his arms around his neck and kiss him, he was surprise at first but then he hugged Tobio around the waist to pull him closer “I didn’t know a King would miss so much a simple citicen” Kei said when they separated to catch their breath, Tobio frowned and throw Kei's hair a Little

 

“shut up” the blue eyed told him before hug him tight, Tsukishima hug him tight too and rested his head on Kageyama's neck They stood like that, just enjoying the other presence, after a while Tobio pulled back and gave Kei a kiss on the check before walk to the kitchen, the blonde followed him and saw some sandwitches and a strawberry cake on the table

 

“this is all I found, I can guess you didn’t go to shopping to the supermarket”

“well you know I suck at cooking so why bother”

“true, so what did you eat all month?”

“out” that’s all Tsukishima said while they sat and ate their dinner while having a little chat about the things they did the month they weren’t together, when they were done, they washed the dishes, after that, they went to the couch to watched a movie that was on tv, Kageyama was resting his head in Tsukishima’s lap while he was stroking Kageyama’s hair with his hand

 

Kei love the Little things they do together, so domestic and peacefull, he thought about the rumor the girl told him earlier and to be honest he didn’t care at all, if people start getting annoying for waiting to know more about them, well, he knew it would be annoying but as long as he could be with Tobio like this, everything was fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's chapter two, enjoy! :)

“Tsukishima is it true Kageyama Tobio is your boyfriend?”

“are you and the volleyball guy fuck buddies??

“is he dating the short guy, what’s his name? Hinata right? are they dating?”

“you’re his friend right? Tell us who he’s dating!”

“we know you know Tsukishima, we saw you with him the other day, c’mon tell us who’s dating the guy”

There’s two things Tsukishima learn this week, Kageyama has a lot of fans in his college and apparently a guy that has an interview show in internet decide to do a contest about Kageyama, the dynamic was simple, you just have to guess and take a picture to prove who is dating the volleyball player Kageyama Tobio, the price, a photo with him and be in the interview he will do to Kageyama next week.

Besides that, the internet guy thinks it would be nice if he gives some options, option one, Hinata of course, is his best friend so is an easy possibility, option two, he actually doesn’t date anyone, he just focusses in volleyball to do the dating thing, option three, he’s with a mysterious blonde guy that have been seen with him from time to time (Tsukishima doesn't know how and when he takes it, but the guy have a photo of he and Tobio walking together) and option four, another person he didn’t mention.

So that’s the reason why some of people from his college asked him that kind of questions every time they saw him alone, something that was almost every time because he and Kuroo have different schedule and only see each other in lunch time.

But now it’s Friday and Tsukishima was glad the week was finally over so he doesn’t have to face that annoying people with their stupid questions. He was angry, he likes his private life like that, private, beside he and Kageyama are reserved people, he hated that internet guy for doing that stupid contest, but now he was at home, relaxing with his music while doing his homework, after that, he and Yamaguchi facetime for a while, Yamaguchi was telling him something he did with Sugawara-san the other day when he hears Tobio come back for training, he waited till Yamaguchi finish his story and said his goodbyes.

If Kageyama goes home when training was over, he would be there over 5pm but like always, he likes to train a little more with Hinata, that's why he's constantly home around 7pm. He goes out of his room and see Kageyama already in the kitchen preparing dinner, he walks until he was behind the boy and put his arms around Tobio’s waist resting his head on his shoulder, Kageyama didn’t look at him, too focus in cooking whatever he was cooking, but he leaned toward Tsukishima

“how is Yamaguchi?”

“he’s fine, wait, how did you know I was talking to Yamaguchi?”

“cause that’s what you do every Friday”

“nh… I think I’m very predictable then”

“maybe, but that’s fine, now move, you’re not helping at all” Tsukishima squeeze him a little and kiss him in the neck, then he go to the table and sit on a chair to see Kageyama cooking.

They talked about their day, Tsukishima asked him about the interview with the internet guy, Tobio told him that some people want to interview the team, so they divide who will interview who so they wouldn’t waste so much time.

“well… it looks like the guy that got chosen to do your interview it’s a little creative”

“why? Kageyama looked at him confused while he was serving him a plate, Tsukishima waited till Kageyama was over and sitting so they could start eating.

“The guy did a little contest, apparently someone need to guess who you’re dating at the moment, also that person need a photo to prove it” 

Tobio frowned when he heard what Tsukishima told him “wait what? Why did he do that? I know people get curious about my love life, I mean, the other day some girls were bothering Hinata to tell them if he was single so he could date one of them, but why do a contest? That’s rude” 

“I know, I’m mad too, almost all school have been asking me if I know who you’re dating or if we’re boyfriends, it’s annoying” Kageyama blush a little, Tsukishima only smirk, it was so easy to embarrass his boy, but then he catch a little worry in his eyes “obviously, if those people were asking me for other motives, I just tell them yes, I’m dating the stubborn king, but they just want to know so they can have 5 minutes of fame, the better just ignore them” Tsukishima looked at Kageyama in the eyes to let him know he was sincere, he wants to let clear to the blue-eyed that he don’t mind people knowing about them

“anyway, I don’t like that guy, he’s rude” It’s all Kageyama said, Tsukishima smiled cause the look in Tobio’s eyes change to something more calm.

Tsukki was tired of the conversation, he had enough of that internet guy and his stupid contest, so what way better to change the subject that teasing his boyfriend?

Tsukishima sigh and looked at him with a teasing smile “love you still need to practice in your insults, you’re still very repetitive” that cost him Kageyama glaring at him but he doesn’t care, he’s used to that kind of glare 

“shut up” 

“you always say that”

“shut up” 

“see, seriously you need to improve your insults, maybe I can teach you or we can call Tanaka-san, remember he like to intimidate people, maybe he can help you”

“I say shut up! And finish your dinner, it’s getting cold”

“aww little king still worrying about me even though I’m bother him”

“shut up and I’m not! I just don’t want to hear you complaining cause the food it’s too cold”

“and here we go again with the word shut up, really Tobio? It’s all you got?” 

Kageyama glared at him again “okay, okay, I’m gonna shut up now” He told him with a little smile, Kageyama return it and they finish eating their dinner in peace.

When they were about to clean the dishes, Tsukishima took Kageyama from the shoulders to turn him around and kiss him, Tobio placed his hand around his neck and he placed them at Tobio’s waist, the kiss was slow, until Kageyama feels Kei’s tongue on his lips and his hands in his butt, he opens his eyes surprise and push away

“Kei stop it, the dish-“ Tsukishima interrupted him with a kiss while putting his hand behind Kageyama’s thighs to lift him up, taking Kageyama for surprise, tightening his hold on Tsukishima’s neck “Kei! What are you doing?!”

“making you feel like you’re taller than me for one in your life?” Tsukishima said him with a teasing smile

“shut up” Kageyama frowned and kissed him, Kei smiled in the kiss and began walking to the room while they were kissing, they know the next couple of days will sucks for the contest that made that guy but for now, they don’t want to worry about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, I'm on finals and it's been hell, a lot of work to do, but anyway, enjoy it :)

Monday, it was Monday again and if you ask Tsukishima, he wasn’t very happy about it, he hated wake up early, he knew he had to, he needs to go to class, but he still hates it, plus Kageyama was not there, he wakes up at 5 to run for a while and then get ready to go training with his team at 7, Tsukki has class till 8, it was weird when they see each other in the morning, he wished it was weekend again.

 

He convinced Kageyama a long time ago to not do his running morning in the weekend, so that way they could spend more time sleeping together and be a little lazy, it cost him a lot of argument and a little begging (even though he never gonna admit it) Kageyama was very dedicated to do his routine to break it easily, but when he finally agreed, it was worth it, he likes to wake up next to him, to feel him so close and peaceful, usually he always wakes up alone, finding in the kitchen some breakfast and a bento he let for him, or sometimes when he’s up a little early, he finds Tobio getting ready to go training with his team, but in the weekends they can spend all mornings together and that’s why Tsukishima loves weekends.

 

He spent his day like any other day, normal classes, had lunch with Kuroo, being alone in the library while doing his homework, it was strange if someone asked Tsukishima, last week people were all over him asking him about Tobio but today they were like nothing happen, maybe it was because the stupid contest is the next day, and they lost hope in finding out who is dating Tobio, or maybe they somehow knew or think they knew who it is, either way Tsukishima didn’t care, he was glad people let him alone.

 

That was until a guy took a sit in front of him, Tsukishima looked at him, the guy was staring at him with a smile, the blonde raises an eyebrow but the guy didn’t say anything, they stayed like that for a little while before Tsukki got tired of him and picked his stuff to go home, when he was about to stand up, the guy finally talked.

 

“you're Tsukkishima, right? I’m Ethan, I’m American, I moved here last year” the guy said him smiling 

 

“well now I can go to sleep without the preoccupation of knowing that” He stood up and started walking to the exit, Ethan did the same and followed him, but he ignored him, until they were at the exit of college, Tsukishima turned around and faced the guy “don’t you have other interesting thing to do?”

 

Ethan rubbed his neck with his hand, he looked a little nervous but then looked at Tsukishima with admiration and enthusiastic “Sorry it just that I’m very excited, you’ll see, I know you and Kageyama were in the same high school and were in the volleyball club together, that’s mean you played with him and that’s ama-“

 

“ok stop, wait a moment” Tsukishima was confused, how did that guy knew about that? He knew it wasn’t a secret but they were living in Tokyo now, not a lot of people knew they were together in high school, unless he saw some of their old matches but he didn’t look like the type of person who watch old games and he looked older than him, so Tsukki doubt it, besides the guy said he just moved here a year ago “where did you get that information?”

 

“can we go to some place to talk more comfortable? I know a good coffe shop close to here, I need to ask you some questions about him and that way I can also tell you everything I know about you two” He didn’t wait for an answer, he started walking to the coffee shop.

 

Tsukishima thought for a moment before decided to follow him, he was curious, he wanted to know who was that guy and how did he know that, also, he looked like he’s obsesses with Tobio and Tsukki didn’t like that at all.

 

They walked in silence all the way to the coffee shop, when they got there, they chose one of the tables that were in the corner so they could have more privacy even if the place were almost empty, Ethan went to the cashier to buy a coffee, when he came back he offered one to Kei but he declined it, he wanted this to be over as fast as possible 

 

“now talk, how did you know that?” Tsukishima was serious, he wanted this to be over so he could go home

 

“well I see you want to go straight to the point” Ethan smiled at him but Kei just raised an eyebrow, Ethan sigh at his reaction “to be honest I wasn’t a big fan of volleyball, I’m a teacher, I came here cause the school where my friend work had a vacant and he recommended me and well it’s been a year since that happened and let me tell you, I really love my job, if you could see-” He noticed Tsukishima was getting annoying with his conversation, he realized he got a little carried away “anyway, six month after been here, my friend took me to a volleyball game, and that’s when I saw him, Tobio was amazing, like he really belong to the court , I just couldn’t take my eyes off of him, since that day, I went to all of his games and looked for everything the media said about him, investigated about his past and let me tell you, he’s unique, I really admire him” Ethan finished with a smile and eyes full of adoration

 

“first of all, it’s Kageyama, you don’t know him so don’t call him by his first name” the guy dropped his smile and looked at him serious “and you’re telling me you’re his stalker? That’s a creepy thing to say you know?, you should waste your time in people you know, not in someone you'll never know” because no, Tsukishima didn’t want him close to Tobio

 

“but I’m gonna meet him, I can guess you know about the contest that are in the internet, I’m gonna send my answer today, and I’m sure I’m gonna win so I’ll be in the interview with him tomorrow” Ethan gave him an arrogant smile, he was so sure of himself

 

“and you’re sure because?” Tsukishima didn’t like that, the guy was acting very different at how he acted at the start, now he looks like an arrogant asshole

 

“Cause I know you are dating, after watching all his interviews and how he acts in his games, I learned a lot of thing about him, I feel like I know him personally, he’s a very private person when he want to, it was a little difficult to find out but he once said in an interview he studied in Karasuno High School so I looked for games when he was there and I saw you, I recognized you because I saw you in all his games and how you two always left together, I also recognized Hinata but anyway, you three knew for a long time, it was interesting, so I got a little curious and observed your interactions for far away, and I can say Tobio and Hinata are really good friends, but you and him? I think you two are more than friends, he always looked happy when he sees you and like I said before, you always left together so I think you live with him” Ethan took a sip from his coffee and then continued “I already have a lot of photos of you two together so if doesn’t matter if you don’t answer but just tell me, am I right? You’re his boyfriend?” 

 

Tsukishima was shocked to say at least, he couldn’t believe this, this guy was crazy, he really was a stalker, he was getting mad at this, this guy should keep his own business and not invade others people personal lives “you’re a creep, don’t even try to get close to Kageyama and don’t call him by his name” Tsukki got up and before leave, he looked Ethan straight in the eyes “you’re such a pathetic person, I can’t believe I waste my time in someone like you” before he could turn around and walk away, Ethan stood up too, he was taller so Tsukishima had to raised his head to keep his glared 

 

“I’m not a creep, I’m just investigating the thing I want, TOBIO needs someone who appreciate him, he needs a real man, someone like me, not a kid like you” 

 

Tsukishima smirk at that “appreciate him? You just call him “a thing”, Tobio is a person, not an object, you should go back to school, that way you can learn the different between one thing and another, o wait, you’re already in one school, maybe you should become a student there, I don’t think you’re a good teacher if you don’t know something so simple”

 

Tsukishima saw anger in Ethan’s eyes but before he could say anything, Kei turned around and walked to the door of the coffee shop, when he got there, he turned his face so he was looking at Ethan from his shoulder and said him “I don’t want to see or hear anything of you never again” and then walked away, leaving an angry Ethan alone.

 

When he finally got home, he noticed Kageyama was already there, he didn’t realize it was so late, he was tired and mad, but now he wanted to forget everything, he didn’t want to worried Tobio, he just wanted to take a shower, have dinner with him and go to sleep

 

He walked to the bedroom, he heard Tobio was moving some stuff, maybe he was looking for something, when he opened the door, Tobio looked at him and frown, then walked till he was standing in from of him 

 

“what’s wrong?" Kageyama inclined his face to one side, he was looking Tsukishima straight in the eyes, that was something Tsukki hate-love about him, Tobio could read him like an open book, he was very perceptive, he just needed to look at his face to know if something was wrong

 

“nothing it just… some guy I met today, he was so annoying and disturbing” he said while he placed his hands on Kageyama’s waist to pull him closer and rest his head in his shoulder

 

“why?” Kageyama placed his hand at his neck and played with Kei’s hair, he knew that relaxed him, at that Tsukki hugged him tighter

 

“I tell you later, now I don’t want to think about it” 

 

“Okay, I’ll wait” they stood like that for a moment before Kageyama gave a kiss on Tsukishima’s neck and move off “why don’t you go to take a shower while I serve dinner so we can eat something?” Tsukishima murmured an okay and kissed him, then went to the bathroom while Kageyama went to the kitchen 

 

Tsukishima knew Ethan would be at the interview tomorrow no matter what, he didn’t like the idea but he knew he couldn’t do anything to stop it but he would tell Tobio everything, so he'll be aware, he only hoped that creepy guy doesn’t try to do anything to Tobio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, any comment is welcome, if you like it or not, it would be nice to know :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, you can leave your comments if you like it or if you don't like it to let me know what do you think of the fic :)


End file.
